Devil Dogs
by amsharp
Summary: Set after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Milly a young vet finds an injured Bucky and brings him home as her latest adopted stray. Enjoy their adventures as Bucky tries to get his memories back and fights between he's past self and his new winter soldier self. Bucky x OC
1. Chap 1: An Explosive Entry

Hello there :) Yes, yes I am starting to write yet another story. What can I say, summer break inspires me. That and finally getting to see 'Captian America: The Winter Soldier' movie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original ideas

Song suggestion: Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert

* * *

It was the same morning as any other morning, the air outside was crisp and fresh. Just another day in D.C. Or so it seemed. A young women who appeared to be in her late 20's was on her daily jog in a small forested path along the river side when the pressure waves of a large explosion knocked her off her feet and sent her flying into a tree, knocking her out. 20 minutes later the girl slowly regained consciousness.

"Ow." The girl thought as she gingerly placed a hand on her head of black hair that at any other time would have looked like it was cut into a neat bob. After being thrown against a tree, well at least she had hair right? "What on earth was that?" She wondered as she carefully got up, luckily nothing was broken that she could tell though blood was running down her face from the impact. The lady looked over to the river to find it covered flames and the building across the way decimated from the crashing of three military air units.

"Oh... My... Gosh." The girl said in a hushed and awed tone as she looked over the destruction. "What happened here?" She wondered as she looked across the landscape that looked more like a battle field than anything else. Grunting caused the girl to quickly look over to find a man in his early 30's limping along the path. The two made eye contact before the man collapsed to the ground with a thud. Acting quickly the girl ran to the side of the mystery man to find him completely drenched and bleeding at the waist. "A metal arm?" The girl thought curiously as she hesitantly touched the cold damp metal.

The girl did her best to drape the man's metal arm over her shoulder so she could get him to safety. That being said she was no body builder, sure she was fit but her toothpick legs were barely enough to keep her moving forward. After an hour of struggling down the path that would have maybe taken her half an hour if she was on her own, the girl finally made it to her next obstacle trying to get the man to an ER. Sadly hospital after hospital was full of patience from the explosions and after the 3rd rejection she hurried back to her motorcycle that she had managed to get the man on to.

"Ok Milly, It's not that bad just bring the guy home and patch him up on your own." Milly thought before sighing and mounting her bike again before hurrying off to her apartment. Tired and sore, she had to drag the bleeding man yet again. This time into the apartment elevator then down the hall to her apartment. Milly flung the door open startling the man inside of the apartment who rocketed off the couch as two dog rounded the corner and bolted toward Milly, tails wagging the whole way.

"Milly! The heck have you been? Have you not been paying attention to the news at all? Oh my gosh are you bleeding?" The man fired off his questions as he walked over only to stop as he noticed the extra figure draped over Milly. "Who's that?"

"My latest patient." Milly joked through heavy breathing as she closed the door with her foot and dragged the man back to the master bed room to begin working on patching up his injuries. It took her a good while but after managing to get the man's shirt off she applied a clotting ointment to his gash he got from being cut open by some metal object. After she stopped the bleeding of his largest wound she moved to his smaller cuts and open wounds before bandaging him up.

There the man laid until the next morning before a light patting on his face woke him up. Slowly he opened his eye only to find two bright green eyes staring at him before a fluffy orange paw batted at his face again.

Meow.

"Where am I?" The man thought as he slowly started to collect himself as panic was starting to set in. The sound of the door clicking open caused his panic to increase though he quickly closed his eyes so he would appear to still be asleep.

"Havoc, get off of him you silly cat." said a soft feminine voice before yawning. "Guess he's still knocked out." the voice added as he felt the pressure on his stomach lighten as the cat was removed from the bed. "I wonder." He heard the voice whisper before feeling a light pat on his face only this time it was form a human hand rather than a cat's paw. "Mister man if you're awake lunch is ready. well brunch really." The girl rambled. "If you're hungry you can eat with us."

Food did sound good but he kept his eyes closed all the same. The girl sighed again before he heard footsteps then the door opening and closing followed by faint footsteps.

Cautiously the man looked around the room as he tried to get up. It was a simple room with bright red walls and black modern furniture though the bedding and bed cover were pure white minus some fresh dried blood stains. The man winced as he slowly eased out of the bed putting his hand over his bandaged wounds that had recently been redressed. "Wait a second, where's my shirt? Where are my pants?" The man thought as he realized that he was now wearing large baggy night pants. The missing shirt didn't bother him, heck the bandages covered his entire torso and wrapped over his shoulder so he was well covered but being in different clothes made him feel uncomfortable. Putting the minor details of how he was change to the back of his mind the man worked on going over to the door opening it before walking down the hall cautiously only to find a man sitting at the dinning room table sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Ah, the sleeping giant lives." The man that greeted Milly earlier joked, causing Milly to roll her eyes as she walked out from the kitchen setting 3 plates of food on the table.

"Be nice Aaron it's been a rough day I'm sure." Milly chided before lightly bonking Aaron on the head causing Aaron to chuckle. "How are you feeling by the way?" Milly asked the mystery man curiously.

"Fine." The man finally spoke thought watched Milly cautiously eyeing the bandaged over her head. Maybe that's why she was talking to him, she hit her head.

"That's good. It's been a while since I've had a patient without a tail and 4 paws. Let me know if you're feeling anything unusual and I'll do my best to patch it up." Milly explained with a laugh causing the man to look at her perplexed. "You can sit with us and eat if you're hungry, you'll need your energy if you're going to heal."

The man complied and sat in the open seat between Aaron and Milly. The three ate in a quiet awkward silence before Aaron cleared his throat and ran his hand through his thick dark brown hair.

"That's some hardware you got there." Aaron commented gesturing to the man's metal arm trying to start a conversation only to have Milly glare at him.

"Aaron." Milly stated in a warning tone.

"Note to self the female is in charge." The man thought slightly amused before taking another bite of the bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of him.

"Right, so uh, what is your name?" Aaron corrected which caused the man to furrow his brow as he thought. What was his name? Sure everyone called him 'the winter soldier' but lately a new name came to light due to that strange man in red white and blue.

"Bucky," he replied hesitantly.

"Bucky?" Milly asked receiving a nod from Bucky in reply as he put another bite of food in his mouth. "Well, that's an interesting name. It's nice to meet you." Milly replied with a soft smile. "My name is Mila but everyone just calls me Milly, and this lump over here is my big brother Aaron." Bucky nodded as he looked at the two. "Aaron is an army mechanic, that's why he was asking about your arm." Milly explained.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Bucky thought though he was still wary of Aaron. The sudden feeling of two lumps landing on his lap pulled his attention away from his thoughts as he looked down to find two dogs looking up at him, resting their heads in his lap. One was a mixture of dark brown, light brown, and white with bright yellow eyes while the other was a mixture of dark grey, light Grey and white with blue eyes. Milly laughed at the table's extra guests.

"Oh those two are Walt and Disney." Milly explained as she got up. "I forgot to feed them. Sorry about that, they like to mooch off the plates of guests." Milly let out a quick whistle and both the brown and grey husky followed after her to the kitchen.

Is that what he was? A guest? He didn't know, this whole concept was so foreign to him. For once he was outside of the lab without a mission. He was... Free? was that the right word?

"We should contact your family. They must miss you." Milly stated as she came back with a phone. "Do you remember their number?"

"I don't have a family." Bucky replied honestly before putting more food in his mouth. The food was pretty good, But then again, when was the last time he ate?

"No one?" Milly asked curiously only to have Bucky shake his head in response. "Oh. Um but I'm sure that you have a place you're stay right?"

"No, I'm usually a traveling soldier." Bucky replied choosing his words carefully since he didn't trust the two.

"You're a Merc?" Aaron asked giving Bucky a hardened glare. This guy was amusing. Sure he wasn't scrawny but he wasn't built either so he wasn't even close to a threat.

"That's one way of putting it." Bucky replied calmly as he got up and took his dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink so he could wash them off.

"Then I insist that you stay with us until you find a place to stay." Milly offered which caught Bucky off guard. Why was she being so kind to him?

"Milly can I talk to you?" Aaron asked obviously wondering the same thing.

"Of course, speak freely." Milly replied with a glint of defiance sparkling in her eyes.

"In private" Aaron added as he grabbed onto Milly's upper arm trying to lead her away.

"Oh wow, I wonder what you want to talk about." Milly replied sarcastically which caused Bucky to smirk, She was pretty snarky for a female. "This is my apartment in case you forgot Aaron." Milly added as the siblings glared at each other only to be cut off by the sound of the dryer buzzer. "Oh I should go get that." Milly announced running off to the bathroom, grateful for the excuse to stop talking to her brother, leaving the two men on their own.

"Favorite gun?" Aaron asked causing Bucky to smirk.

"The one with ammo and can fire." Bucky replied through the open wall that exposed the kitchen to the rest of the apartment before putting the now clean dishes in the strainer.

"Right." Aaron said, there wasn't much left to reply with since Bucky effectively ended the conversation.

Milly walked back into the living room with a small pile of neatly folded clothes that Bucky recognized as his gear. "You'll need these if you want to go outside right?" Milly asked and as usual Bucky simply replied with a nod. "Well get changed then cause we have to head out. you're gonna need some spare clothes if you're staying with us. I don't want to have to wash this stuff every night. That and it has a giant hole in it from you getting impaled." Milly explained as she handed over the heavy duty clothes to Bucky.

"You're taking him shopping? You just met the guy!" Aaron protested.

"He's my new stray, I've got to take care of him right?" Milly argued with a smirk and a wink.

"Her new stray?" Bucky thought confused. "Well I don't have a commanding officer anymore." Bucky continued his thought after pausing for a moment. He didn't really know what he'd do now, so staying seemed like a fair enough option. "Very well, until I find my commander I'll follow her orders."

"Bathroom is the second door on the right you can get changed in there." Milly stated before heading back to the master bedroom.

* * *

Tadah! Hopefully you've enjoyed the first chapter. :) I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon as well. This will probably be a 10 to 12 chapter story based on what I have planned.


	2. Chap 2: A Real Knock Out Personality

Time for chapter 2 :D Anybody else ready to do a little shopping? Hope so but if not there are a couple other little treats for you in this chapter. ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original ideas

Song suggestion: Moondance By Michael Buble

* * *

After a quick shower Bucky got dressed into his now clean clothes. Sure enough as Milly had said there was a giant gash in the side exposing the bandages. Bucky sighed. How had he gotten into this? He thought as he exited the bathroom to find Milly waiting for him. She had changed as well, she was no longer wearing her blood stained running outfit but was now wearing a casual tunic top, a pair of legging, high top shoes, and a light jacket.

"Ready to head out?" Milly asked curiously while her green eyes shined with excitement. This was an adventure for her. She'd never taken in a stray human before and so far it was going swimmingly. Bucky simply nodded before Milly handed him a motorcycle helmet. "Safety first," Milly added before they went out to the street where she happily unlocked a Blue 'crotch rocket' motorcycle from its pole. Milly put on her helmet before mounting the cycle then patting the space behind her. He wasn't sure if that was a great idea but she was his commander now so he complied. After a wonderful 30 minute drive through glorious D.C. traffic they made it to the shopping district where Milly swiped her parking card and locked up her bike. "Lead the way. If you see anything that you want just let me know and we'll get it."

This woman was truly strange she was giving him freedom to choose even though all he wanted was an objective.

"Let's see if we can find 3 or 4 outfits for you." Milly added with a smile.

That was better, Bucky nodded and followed Milly into men's clothing store after clothing store. After 3 hours of walking around giving simple yes's and no's he finally had 3 casual outfits and one for interviews along with some night clothes. Milly was insistent that he have the interview outfit so he naturally complied since it was the commanders orders.

"Bucky?" Asked a voice from behind him which sure enough was the man in red white and blue, just not wearing his usual red white and blue.

"Oh crap." Bucky thought, he didn't like this guy. This guy made his head hurt and caused strange images to play across his mind. He wanted to call them memories but they were just so distant to him that he didn't know if that's what they really were.

"It is you." Steve said happily as he started to make his way over from the other side of the street since the light was now green.

"You know him?" Milly asked curiously, happy that maybe they had found someone else that could answer some questions about the mystery man.

"Run." Bucky whispered which caught Milly by surprise.

"What?" Milly asked confused. Bucky grabbed Milly hand rather than repeating himself and ran. Block after block they dodged through the streets until they were back to the motorcycle. They quickly got on and road off only to be followed by the good captain on his own Harley.

"You really want to lose him?" Milly asked through a mic system that her brother installed into the helmets. Bucky nodded. "Then hold on tight." Milly replied before revving her engine and taking a sharp right then a left and another right serpentineing through streets to eventually lose the captain. Milly slowed down and pulled into a parking spot, setting the kick stand so the motorcycle would stand on it's own before taking off her helmet.

"Ugh I feel like such a coward." Bucky thought until he heard Milly start to crack up. "Is something funny?" Bucky asked confused.

"That was the most exciting thing I've ever done." Milly explained as she got off the bike. "But who was that guy?" Milly asked curiously as she lightly stretched out her now cramping muscles.

"I don't know." Bucky replied honestly. "He says he knows me but I don't think I know him." Bucky explained.

"Really? Eh well it happens all the time. Some people just have recognizable faces." Milly stated with a shrug.

"Maybe." Bucky mumbled feeling a little calmer.

"We should probably head back to the apartment in case he's still looking for you." Milly offered before walking back to the bike and mounting it again.

"Yeah." Bucky agreed as he held onto Milly again so she could pull out of the parking space and zoom off.

2 months later Bucky had pretty much become a permanent tenant of the apartment earning himself a dresser in Aaron's room and the couch's pull out bed as his own. During his time at the apartment he'd learned the siblings routines and even became apart of those routines. Every Saturday Milly would go grocery shopping and come back with different job applications for Bucky which he would stash in the dresser until she left for girls night later that same day. Once she was gone he'd thrown them down the garbage shoot. He preferred to earn money his way taking a few hit missions from different contractors so he could make enough to pitch in for groceries and the month's rent.

This Saturday was pretty typical Milly returned from her grocery shopping and put away the food she got. Though today Milly was in a particularly good mood which was becoming infectious. She made a sack lunch for her brother before sending him off to work. After Aaron had left Milly grabbed the mop and bucket from the closet and prepped the apartment for its monthly deep cleaning. Milly turned on a mixed cd causing Bucky to look up from his reading only to be amused by Milly happily dancing with the mop to a Michael Buble song while she cleaned.

Bucky got up from his seat to go get a drink of water only to have Milly grab onto his hand.

"Bucky come dance with me," Milly asked through her laughter though Bucky only saw the image of another girl asking him the same thing. A memory was playing around him like a new skin over his current location covering the area in an aged yellow hue like an old timey film producing a new room all together.

"Sure," Bucky whispered allowing the memory to continue. A new song started to play as the two began to dance. Bucky looked around trying to absorb everything he was seeing. A mirror showed himself in military dress greens with shorter well groomed hair and a clean shaven face before he looked back to the girl he was dancing with.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." The girl asked him before he continued to look around only to see the man in red white and blue watching and clapping as Bucky danced. This version of the man seemed frail and weak though.

"I think I'm seeing a few." Bucky replied as the scenery swirl and slowly morphed back into the apartment regaining its vibrant and crisp colors.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Milly asked curiously, she didn't know much about dancing but his experience made it easy for Milly to follow his lead and made the two look like they were gliding across the floor.

"It was popular where I was from, so everyone knew how." Bucky answered as the music slowed before it changed to a more energetic song by a similar crooner.

"Well color me impressed. " Milly mused happily causing Bucky to smirk.

"Think you can handle a few extra steps?" Bucky asked confidently as he regained more and more of his memory of how to dance.

"Let's try it and see." Milly replied before being flung and twirled around the open floor of the apartment in a traditional swing dancing style causing her to laugh happily as she did her best to keep up with the mystery man. "Bucky I'm going to trip." She stated concerned though she was smiling.

"Trust me," Bucky replied before picking her up and flipping her and continuing the dance.

"You're crazy." Milly said through her laughter which only caused Bucky to smirk before dipping her at the end of the song.

Creeeak.

"Forgot my clearance card for." Aaron started only to have his jaw drop "Work. Um should I leave?"

"Nah you're good." Milly replied giggling as she collected her now dizzy self and tried to find the mop while Bucky went back to going to get a glass of water.

"Right." Aaron replied skeptical as he walked back to his room to get is ID before heading back to the door. Aaron opened the door then looked back at Bucky signing that he would be keeping an eye on Bucky from now on, by pointing his index and middle finger at his eyes before turning his hand so his finger were facing Bucky. With that warning sent he left once more for work.

"So what's put you in such a good mood today?" Bucky asked curiously as he sat down on the couch again and picked up his discarded book.

"What? Who me? Oh nothing." Milly replied happily as she went back to cleaning which caused Bucky to raise an eye brow as he smirked. She was horrid at lying. Milly saw this which caused her to blush before breaking. "Fine, just promise you won't tell Aaron?"

"Promise" Bucky replied amused, if that's what the commander wanted then He would promise.

"I'm going on a date tonight," Milly stated with an excited smile. Suddenly he was not so amused anymore.

"I thought you said earlier that you had plans with your friends." Bucky replied confused which caused Milly to laugh.

"Sometimes I do, but I use that as a way to hid when I have a date too. Aaron can be a bit over protective." Milly explained with a wink as a devilish smile cover her face.

"Noted" Bucky thought remembering Aaron parting gesture only a few minutes ago. perhaps she was a better liar then he gave her credit for.

That night Milly got dolled up before leaving the apartment. Aaron and Bucky just spent the time in silence, Aaron watched TV on his tablet while Bucky worked on finishing up his book. After 3 hours Bucky did just that, putting the book down before getting up to stretch and look out of the large window that over looked the street.

"Huh, there Milly and her date now. Back safe and sound." Bucky thought with a smile, not sure why he was worried in the first place. Until he saw her date grab her arm. Nope! Bucky hurried to the door grabbing the garbage from the kitchen along the way. This caught Aaron's attention since that was usually his chore.

"What's up?" Aaron asked only half interested.

"Just taking out the garbage." Bucky replied before walking out the door closing it behind him and putting the garbage down the shoot before hurrying down the stairs. Bucky opened the door to the street roughly causing Milly and her date to look at him. Bucky looked at the man and noticed that his grip still hadn't loosened.

"Move on, this ain't none of your business." The man stated glaring at Bucky as Bucky walked towards the two. "Whoa, is that a metal arm? What are you some kinda robo freak?"

BAM! Bucky punched the man square in the face causing Milly to squeak from surprise and stare at her date's now motionless body in shock.

"Bucky what is wrong with you! You can't just punch people in the face like that!" Milly chided still in shock though she was grateful for the help.

"Just did." Bucky replied still steaming, "Robo freak?"Bucky mentally spat. "At least that's better than being a moron."

"Dang it Bucky."Milly muttered under her breath, "Look help me get him inside so we can make sure he doesn't have a concussion." Milly added loud enough that she was sure that he'd hear her. There were times that he really didn't like taking orders from her but he grunted before leaving the door open for her to bring the knocked out man inside. Bucky opened the door for the apartment for her as well before walking to the kitchen still fuming.

"What the heck happened this time?" Aaron asked getting fed up with how many injured men Milly was bringing home as of late. This one showed signs of two black eyes and a potentially broken nose.

"Took out the garbage." Bucky muttered before pouring a glass of water causing Aaron to look over at Bucky surprised before looked back at the injured man.

* * *

Ok so just as a side note here, the stunt double for the actor that played Bucky in the winter soldier is way more attractive then the actor. Just gonna throw that out there. I was looking at a picture where they were both in costume and couldn't help but wonder why they didn't just have the stunt double play Bucky, he looked the part more then the actor did. OK rant done.

Look forward to the next chapter :D


	3. Chap 3: Blind Dates Are Trouble

Hello there readers, :D ready for some surprising suspense? This section is going to end in a bit of a Cliffhanger. I figured I should give you a fair warning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original ideas

Song Suggestion: I Really Don't Care by Demi Livato

* * *

It had been 3 week since Milly's little date incident and needless to say Aaron was not happy still.

"I'm heading out to see my friends," Milly announced to the apartment before opening the door.

"Make sure this one isn't a tool **before** you show him where you live!" Aaron called to the door from his room.

"Screw you Aaron." Milly replied annoyed before slamming the door behind her. After he was sure that Milly had left Bucky got up from the new recliner by the window. The two sibling had added it to the apartment not too long after the date incident and it had unofficially become his seat when he was around and would usually sit there with a book. Television was interesting an all, but books where still more his speed.

"So are you going to follow her again?" Bucky asked after knocking on the door to Aaron's room.

"No way, she's on her own tonight. She should be more grateful that I'm looking out for her." Aaron replied bitterly which caused Bucky to chuckle. Bucky entered the room and grabbed his patched up tactical gear before heading to the bathroom to change. In a way Aaron was right, It was about time for them to let Milly go out on her own again but after one last check in to make sure she'd be safe. "Finding yet another commander would be a pain." Bucky reasoned with himself putting on a long loose jacket to cover his arm and gear before heading to the door.

"I'm heading out for a bit." Bucky announced.

"Make sure this one isn't a tool before she shows him where she lives." Aaron repeated causing Bucky to chuckle again before putting on his mask and tailing after Milly. After a short 15 minute walk Milly ducked into a small building with a neon sign that simply read 'Bar.' Bucky casually walked in only to find the back door wide open and Milly was nowhere to be seen.

"Son of A" Bucky started before running through the bar and out the other exit then out of the alley to find Milly casually walking away as if she was the rabbit who beat the snake. After another 20 minutes of walking she entered a small diner that was across from a convenience store. Bucky entered the convenience store and put on his goggles so that he'd be able to watch Milly from a safe distance.

Milly looked down at a paper that one of her friends had given her with a name and number on it. "Steve Rodgers, sounds normal enough." Of course in her experience with blind dates, the crazy one usually did have normal names. Milly called the number to find an unexpected surprise. There at a booth not far away was the man that Bucky told her to run from and he had answered her call. Milly took a step back as he looked up at her with a smile before ending the call. The man got up and walked over to her.

"Milly?" The man asked which she just nodded in response. To be fair the guy was darn attractive. "Good to meet you, the names Steve." The man introduced himself and offered her his hand which she shook.

"Maybe it's a different guy." Milly thought as she ignored her cell phone that was buzzing. Steve lead her to the table he was just sitting at, allowing her to take her seat before sitting down as well.

"Points for charm and chivalry." Milly thought mentally assessing the date. The two happily chatted as they enjoyed a simple meal of burgers, fries, and a milkshake.

"You know, I'm glad I got to meet up with you Milly. I've had a lot on my mind and this helped me forget about it for a little." Steve added putting his hand over Milly's causing her to blush a bit.

"Glad I could help," Milly replied with a smile.

"Would you mind if I walk you home?" Steve asked which lightly surprised Milly causing her to look away nervous.

"I donno. The last time I did that, it didn't end well." Milly added with a laugh causing Steve's face to sour slightly "And they might have left with a broken nose, two black eyes and a bruised cheek bone" Milly mentally added as she looked out the window only to see a certain soldier across the street.

"Well I can assure you that you'll be safe." Steve said with an ever charming smile as he got out of his seat and offered his hand to Milly.

"I think you're right," Milly added with a smile before looking over to Steve allowing him to help her out of her seat. "Thanks so much for agreeing to meet me. I had a great time, but I have to go." Milly stated before slipping a paper with her number on it into his hand. "Call me sometime." Milly added before hurrying out of the building and across the street to see if she could find her mystery man.

"Crap." Bucky thought as he quickly took off his mask and goggles after hiding behind a shelf, stuffing them into one of his over sized pockets. There was only one door and it definitely wasn't worth shooting out a window to get away. She wouldn't kill him if she found him... Right? Bucky stayed low as Milly walked in followed By Mr. red, white, and blue himself who lightly grabbed Milly's wrist making sure to let go the second that she started to turn around.

"Sorry, I hate to ruin a perfectly good ending to a great date but you seem a little off, is everything ok?" Steve asked causing Milly to jump out of her skin. What if he was the guy from before? She had just lead him directly to Bucky.

"Yeah everything's fine. You sure you're ok?" Milly fired the question back surprising Steve.

"Yeah." Steve replied not sure of how else to reply to the question.

While both were looking away, Bucky took the chance to make his escape and disappeared into the night. He hurried back to the apartment and quickly grabbed a spare change of night clothes before hurrying into the shower turning on the water and getting his hair wet then changing into the night clothes so it would look like he had been home the whole time. Bucky plopped down in his usual chair by the window in time to see Milly and the star spangled man walk up to the door. He watched her give the man a kiss on the cheek before hurrying into the building. Bucky quickly picked up his book that he left earlier and started to read it. A few minutes later Milly walked into the apartment as chipper as ever.

"Good evening," Milly called out receiving a tired groan from Aaron who was laying in bed, a grunt from Bucky and plenty of barks and kisses from Walt and Disney.

"You know the funniest thing happened." Milly started while she walked over to Bucky. Bucky pretended to be interested looking up from his book as Milly sat on the arm of his chair. "I could have sworn I saw a guy that looked just like you in the convenience store across the street from the diner I was at."

"I have a recognizable face." Bucky replied quoting Milly.

"Right." Milly replied giving him a look that said 'I don't believe you' before going to the kitchen for a drink. "Well thanks if you did. I was nervous."

"Why does he get the thank you?" Aaron whined from his room. "I did the same darn thing before and I got yelled at." Aaron pointed out causing Milly and Bucky to chuckle.

"Because when you do it it's because you're being over bearing. " Milly replied before placing her cup in the dish washer before she went to her room so she could sleep.

The next day was a pretty boring Sunday, Milly was home alone enjoying her day off while Aaron and Bucky were out working. The two men were suppose to be home in a few hours so Milly put a roast in the oven knowing that the meal would be well appreciated. She had just set the oven timer when a knocking at the door caught her attention.

Milly opened the door but instantly regretted it when she saw a less then friendly face staring back at her. Milly quickly tried to slam the door shut before running to the kitchen to find her brother's pistol but the man blocked the door from closing allowing him to calmly enter the apartment. Milly hid behind the kitchen counter that divided the living room and kitchen as she shuffled through the bottom draw to retrieve the weapon and loaded it.

Click. Milly cocked the gun and turned off the safety before peaking around the corner. The man was wearing a long black trench coat so she wasn't sure if he was unarmed but who would be unarmed when breaking into an apartment.

"Leave now and I'll forget you where here." Milly tried to bargain which caused the man to laugh.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The man replied "Come on out, I'm not here to hurt you." The man added which caused Milly to let out a halfhearted laugh of disbelief.

"Right and I'm suppose to trust you?" Milly retorted causing the man to chuckle.

"Well if you're sane then you wouldn't but something tells me you're not sane if your hiding one of Hydra's men." The man replied as he walked up to her without a trace of fear of being shot.

"Hydra?" Milly asked confused before the man took the opportunity to knock the gun out of her hand then knock her out.

"Milly, we're home!" Called Aaron as he walked into the seemingly normal apartment only to find that she wasn't instantly in view. "Huh. Guess she had to run out for something." Aaron thought as he looked around.

"Guess so." Bucky replied before heading to the kitchen. "Strange Milly never left the oven on if she leaves the apartment." Bucky thought slightly concerned but brushed it off as he retrieved the slightly burnt roast from the oven noticing the timer had be counting up for the past 20 minutes rather then counting down. Bucky moved to take the food to the counter only to step on a metallic object that he hadn't noticed when he first walked in. Bucky put the food down so he could check it out to find Aaron's pistol hiding under the counter concerning him even further. Bucky picked it up and stared at it noting that it was loaded and that the safety was off before looking to the counter to find a business card from stark industries with a note on the back that simply read.

'Found you'

"Aaron! We have trouble!" Bucky called before running off to find where Aaron walked off too.

* * *

Oh no! where could Milly be? Find out in the next chapter of Devil dogs ;)

Commentators corner:

Martyna- Thanks so much for your comment. I'm glad that you like the story so far. Hopefully the latest updates have been just as entertaining for you.


	4. Chap 4: Trouble Trouble Trouble

Ready for another exciting episode of Devil Dogs? Ready to Find out what happened to Silly Milly? Then lets dive on into this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original ideas.

Song Suggestion: Lonely Boy by The Black Keys

Note: I'm working on re writing this chapter because by far it is the weakest link in the story. If you've read it before and are noticing things that you missed that's because they weren't there before. I apologize for posting this unpolised piece of the story and hope my additions have helped refine the story a bit better.

* * *

Milly groaned as colors slowly took shape becoming a recognizable blur of objects around her as her vision started to clear. It had been at least a few hours since she was napped by the scary man in the trench coat when she awoke tied up to a chair in a well lit room with glass a glass wall that over looked the city. "Where am I?" Milly asked as she noticed a man standing not far away.

"You're in one of my many abodes in D.C." Replied the man as he finished pouring himself a drink then turned to face her. He had dark slicked back hair and a well groamed goatee that moved as he smiled.

"Why?" Milly asked as she glared at the man. She had nothing of value and she was no one important nor was her brother any one important in the grand scheme of things.

"Isn't that the million dollar question though." The man replied amused. "Captain's orders."

"This is just peachy." Milly thought as a headache slow came on from getting knocked in the head. "And where is this captain? I have a few choice words for him." Milly asked becoming more and more annoyed by the fact that she was being wrongfully held against her will. A ding behind her caught her attention.

"Ah there is the good captain and my lovely lady now," The man stated with a smile and a childish twinkle in his eye as two people walked over to him one being very familiar.

"Steve?" Milly asked confused and now kinda pissed off guessing that he was not the lovely lady of the two.

"Hey Milly," Steve replied with a wave and a pleasant smile.

"You know her?" The orange haired lady asked concerned.

"Of course he does Pepper; she's the little lady he went on a date with." The man replied before taking a drink causing Pepper to smile a bit.

"You know this is a really bad way of getting a second date." Pepper pointed out with a small smirk.

"She knows where James is and he's still dangerous." Steve explained to Pepper though he confused Milly in the process. "It's the only option I had."

"Wait, back up. Who the crap is James?" Milly asked concerned that she really was abducted over nothing.

"James 'Bucky' Barnes. He's a friend of mine." Steve explained causing Milly's eyes to widen in surprise from hearing Bucky's full name.

"Bucky?" Milly replied surprised "You must have the wrong person, the only Bucky I know isn't dangerous."

"So you know where his is?" Steve asked full of hope as he approached Milly, who mumbled in response causing Steve to lean in a bit. "What was that?" He asked genuinely confused. Milly mumbled again even quieter causing Steve to lean in further. Bingo. Milly moved quickly head butting Steve's nose knowing that was one of the weaker points of the human face causing him to stumble back in pain as the others muffled chuckles.

"I want one. Can I have one?" Tony asked in an amused tone to Pepper who just rolled her eyes.

"You know I remember you being a lot more pleasant on our date." Steve stated as he held his nose.

"You have me tied to a chair how pleasant did you think I was going to be?" Milly replied exasperated.

"Fair enough," Captain replied before untying her. "We don't mean you any harm we just need to talk to Bucky."

"Then try calling him instead." Milly replied as she stood up and rubbed her sore wrists. "Or heaven forbid call me and ask me to put him on the phone. You have my number." Milly added as she glared at Steve before another bing went off behind her. this time Milly turned around to find an elevator which opened to reveal the scary man in the trench coat and a red haired woman in a skin tight body suit.

"Wait, you guys were on the news."Milly stated as she looked around at everyone.

"Yeah I might have to call my publicist about that. I don't like that they're getting more air time them me now a day." Tony jokingly complained.

"If you want to take my place in the tabloids Stark, be my guest." Said the scary man with the eye patch.

"Wait so that guy is Iron man?" Milly thought as she looked at Tony surprised then over to the girl that just entered with the scary man. "So they must be Nick Fury and The Black Widow." Milly filled in leaving Steve. "Holy frick I went on a date with Captain America?" Milly thought shocked.

"Look Milly I hate to do this but I needed to make sure that he's not a threat anymore." Steve explained showing genuine guilt.

"Threat? what on earth did he do that's so awful?" Milly asked confused.

"Assassinations, Killed men, women, and children alike and has been brain washed by hydra for the past 50 or so years to be a killing machine."Nick Fury listed giving Milly a look that begged her to argue that he wasn't a threat. "Nearly killed me and the good captain here as we shut down 3 airships programmed to shoot down any one that could be a threat to Hydra." He added causing Milly's eyes to widen from surprise.

"The airships from the explosion." Milly whispered trying to digest this new information.

"You where there?" Black widow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah I was on a jogging trail near the explosion but I didn't think he was apart of that. All I knew was that he was injured and needed help." Milly tried to justify her actions only to be cut off by the sound of alarms. Shortly after a voice spoke through a speaker system to the group.

"Sir, two unauthorized men have entered the building." said the voice causing Milly to look around before a holographic screen popped up showing Bucky and Aaron entering the building.

"Thanks Jarvis, give them a little challenge. We don't want them to think the security here is a push over." Tony replied before walking over to Milly. "So is Bucky the scrawny one or the buff one with the giant metal arm" Tony asked rhetorically "Over compensating." Tony coughed into his shoulder as he looked away from the monitor.

"Says the man that runs around in a metal suit?" Milly pointed out causing Black Widow to snicker as Tony sneered lightly on behalf of his wounded ego. "Jarvis close the screen." Tony stated before walking back over to Pepper as the screen closed.

"Yes sir. The two intruders will enter the room in T minus 5 minutes" Jarvis started before going back to processing data to set up some defenses.

"So let me get this straight, you accidentally harbored one of the most dangerous men we've had to deal with to date?" Nick fury asked bewildered.

"I tried dropping him off at a hospital but they were all full so I patched him up myself. I worked as an night shift ER nurse while I studied to get my veterinary degree so I'd seen and worked with much worse before." Milly explained holding her hands up in surrender to show she didn't mean to. " after that he just stuck around, I never did figure out why."

"So that's why he went of the grid so quickly." Steve mused as he shook his head. "When I saw you guys earlier I though you must have been a member of Hydra."

"Now I'm really confused... If he's so dangerous and deadly, why didn't he just kill me and move on to find his Hydra buddies?" Milly asked now just as confused as everyone else in the room.

"When you took him in he must have considered that as you taking ownership of him. There for you became his new check point that he'd return back to." the black widow explained since she had previous working experience with the winter soldier. "That's why we haven't been able to track any more assassinations, you haven't given him orders or targets." She added with an amused smirk.

"Have we all forgotten said deadly killer is making his way here with a side kick?" Tony added curious. "Something says he has a new target now."

"Oh boy." Milly thought realizing that she could be in danger once more since she stood between the two entrances for the room and the people that abducted her.

"Sir I'm afraid I miss calculated. the two intruders should be here in T minus" Jarvis started only to be cut off by Aaron bursting through the door that lead to the stairs pistol at the ready to take down anyone that tried to attack him.

"Aaron!" Milly called happily as she ran over to him and gave him a hug, happy to see her brother made it through unscratched. "How did you make it here so quickly?" Milly asked surprised.

"Well I had some help since I hired a merc." Aaron replied with a smile causing Milly to notice that Bucky was still hiding behind the door just in case.

"Aw, family reunion. Pepper can I buy a sibling?" Tony asked curious.

"No Tony you can't." Pepper replied as Aaron stared at Tony start struck.

"Whoa. Tony Stark? The Tony Stark?" Aaron asked bewildered as he lowered his weapon What was a famous super hero, that just so happened to be Aaron's idol, doing with his sister?

"The one and only." Tony replied enjoying the attention.

"Where's Bucky?" Steve asked curiously since he had seen Bucky on the screen. Milly could hear Bucky sigh from his hiding place before he walked out and stared down Steve.

"What do you want with me?" Bucky asked annoyed that this guy would go so far just to talk to him. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to not have a bullet going through their heads. They had taken a gamble and won the jackpot.

"I just want to help you remember." Steve replied with a broken smile causing Bucky to sneer.

"What if I don't want to remember?" Bucky retorted shocking Steve and leaving an awkward silence for a few very long moments.

"Do you want to remember?" Steve finally asked breaking the silence.

"What good will it do me?" Bucky replied wounding Steve further. " Who I was before, it doesn't matter anymore. I am who I am now."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore." Steve stated sadly as he looked to the floor only looking up when he heard the clicking of boots against the clean floor as Bucky approached him.

"That is the stupidest reason I've ever heard for kidnap someone." Bucky stated before punching Steve who instinctively blocked it and punched back starting a full on fist between the two super soldiers.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Tony asked looking over to Milly who shrugged as the two duked out there frustration with each other. After half an hour of punch after punch the two finally stopped and glared at each other. It was a stalemate and they both knew it. Steve was the first to break as a smile cracked across his faces and muffled chuckles escaped causing Bucky to relax as he smirked.

"You're pretty strong, I could see us becoming friends if I ever choose to forgive you." Bucky said offering his hand to Steve for Steve to shake.

"We've been friends since we were kids." Steve stated with a smile as he shook Bucky's hand.

"You need to stop living in the past." Bucky replied before walking away then down the stairs with Aaron and Milly leaving Steve to stare at the exit shocked by what Bucky had told him.

The three walked pretty far before dodging into a connivance store for Aaron and Bucky to change into civilian clothing so they wouldn't draw so much attention.

"James Barnes," Milly muttered as the three walked out of the store.

"That's my real name isn't it?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Yep. Although, I kinda like Bucky better." Milly replied causing Bucky to crack a small smile.

"Me too. All though 'The Winter Soldier' is a pretty awesome title too," Bucky pointed out since he was still very aware of his work with Hydra.

"I'm not calling you that." Milly replied with an amused smile.

"Fine, then Bucky still works." Bucky compromised as he put his hands behind his head so he could rest his head against them as he looked up at all the large buildings. It was strange to him but he was really starting to enjoy this new way of living that Milly had been teaching him.

After that life went back to normal,For the most part that is. Now Milly understood that when Bucky was going on a 'business trip' He'd most likely be out killing somebody just not hydra assassination tier killing. Milly would even run into Steve every once in a while when walking around D.C. At first it was awkward but each time got a little better and soon enough they had become pretty good friends. Of course that took a good three and a half months to accomplish but progress was still progress. During this time Milly had gotten into a habit of taking Bucky with her when she needed to go shopping at night. She had finally learned that she was not immune to danger and having Bucky with her helped her feel a little safer. Since Christmas was drawing nearer she needed to spend some time in the shopping district more so now then ever. This night time trip was no exception to her new habit so naturally she asked Bucky to go with her. The only difference was that this time she'd end up wishing she had just stayed home instead.

"Mila~!" Called a sing songy voice from behind the two.

"Oh heavens above why." Bucky heard Milly mutter as they turned around to find a girl with long blond hair that was stuffed into a messy bun running up to them. Well, if you could call it running. Her heels and pencil skirt made such an action nearly impossible though she got points for trying.

"Hello Jessie" Milly stated with a sigh causing a small puff of steam to appear in the cold winter air.

"Please call me Jessica" Jessica replied slightly annoyed though she did her best not to show it.

"Right sorry I forgot." Milly lied.

"With a job as crazy as yours I'm not surprised. How do you put up with all those filly animals?" Jessica asked with a stuck up laugh.

"A lot of patience and will power." Milly replied though she was talking about Jessica instead.

"It's no wonder your still single then, you must never get time for yourself." Jessica replied in a sympathetic tone that mentally drove Milly to want to bash her own head into a wall. "Maybe you should just get a dog" Jessica suggested.

"I have two dogs and a cat already." Milly replied not even willing to be angry with Jessica anymore though Jessica gave Milly a look of pity that said 'a cat owning spinster already? such a same'.

"So how do you know Milly?" Bucky asked curiously causing Jessica to look at him surprised as if she didn't notice him at all.

"I could as you the same thing." Jessica stated as she looked over Bucky.

"I'm rooming with her brother." Bucky replied cautiously though Jessica didn't notice.

"You don't say. Mila and I were Roommates back in college though I rarely ever saw her she always had her nose in her text books." Jessica explained with a snicker "Poor thing barely ever left the apartment except for classes." Jessica added before her eyes lit up. "I know why don't you two come to my Christmas party? Lets see if we can socialize little miss Mila."

Milly was about to say no when a familiar face walked up to them that was none other than Tony Stark.

"Milly, sweet angel, excellent timing. Pepper kicked me out saying I needed to do my own gift buying for her this year. Quick what do women like?" Tony asked completely ignoring Jessica who was left with her mouth agape.

"I don't really know Pepper that well. Um maybe a bracelet? She doesn't seem like a super showy person so something simple?" Milly listed off the top of her head. Since she had been spending time with Steve she'd also gotten to spend a little time with Tony and the other avengers as well, as a bit of a side result.

"Right, I'm just going to steal you for a bit you don't mind that do you Mr. Roboto?" Tony asked Bucky before putting his arm around Milly and trying to lead her away.

"Um but I." Milly stuttered as Tony walked away with her leaving a surprised Bucky and Jessica.

"Milly are you coming to my christmas party or not?" Jessica called after her.

"Of course not. She's going to mine." Tony replied for Milly shocking Jessica further.

"You're throwing a Christmas party?" Milly asked giving tony an amused look of disbelief, she'd learned from her time around him that he wasn't to be taken too seriously.

"I am now." Tony replied with a happy childish smile as Bucky followed behind them.

"Oh, if you want I'll even give you a plus one." Tony added loud enough for Jessica to hear.

And so Milly's week of torture began.

* * *

Let the Holiday bonanza begin, Next time on Devil Dogs. Who will be Milly's plus one?


	5. Chap 5: Stepping on Toes

Hello :) any one ready for a lovely winter evening in the middle of summer? I don't know why this started, but it's been a tradition with my stories to include a winter holiday/Christmas chapter in every story. So here it is for Devil Dogs, though this one does break tradition slightly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original ideas.

Song Suggestion: The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra (You'll know when to listen to it. ;) )

* * *

It had been 4 days since Milly's run in with stark on the street and her life has been a living nightmare ever since. Jessica canceled her party and started to pester Milly about taking her with to stark's party at every opportunity that she could get. Sending private social media messages, Text messages, voice mails, Emails, anything she could to get Milly's attention.

To make it worse Tony decided to actually go through with the darn party, sending Milly an invitation and 2 tickets which she received in the mail the morning after her run in with him at the shopping district. Milly had done a great job hiding this fact from Aaron until Jessica's latest attempt to get Milly's attention.

A knocking at the door caught Milly's attention. "Why is it that guest always come when the boy's are out?" Milly asked amused before checking through the peep hole of the door, sighing when she saw Jessica with two cups of coffee from what she knew to be the most expesnive cafe in the area. Struck by guilt Milly opened the door.

"Mila dear sweet angel!" Jessica said partially quoting stark in her usual fake southern bell accent before barging into Milly's apartment and taking a seat on the couch to secure a place in the apartment for a little.

"Hello Jessica." Milly sighed before closing the door knowing getting her to leave was not going to be an easy feat. "How nice of you to stop by..." Milly lied trying to be as pleasant of a person as possible. "Unannounced and uninvited." Milly mentally added.

"Well I figured I'd stop by with some Christmas coffee and we could talk over what we're going to do for Stark's Christmas party. I'll need to take you shopping of course. I doubt you have anything in your closet that would remotely come close to looking nice enough." Jessica stated causing Milly's shoulders to slump from the blatant insult.

"And you do?" Milly asked with a doubtful look, Jessica was a secretary and Milly knew that Jessica's pay wasn't any better than her own.

"Of course, I just picked it up a few hours ago." Jessica replied with a smug smile before taking out her compact to powder her face. Looking in the mirror rather than looking at Milly.

"Oh boy, She bought a dress." Milly thought with a wince, and now she was going to have to be a horrible person. "Jessica I" Milly started only to be cut off by Aaron and Bucky entering the apartment after their guy's night out. Both had a few small simple bags in tow suggesting that they went Christmas shopping along with their usual bar stop.

"Milly we're home!" Aaron called with a smile causing Walt and Disney to run over and greet them as he shook off some snow that had gathered on the top of his head and shoulders. Aaron's appearance caught Jessica's attention very quickly, It didn't hurt that Aaron wasn't half bad looking. "Oh, you have a friend over?" Aaron asked curiously as he noticed Jessica while Bucky hung up his coat after putting his shoes and bags away then went to his chair so he could read and ignore Jessica. He didn't even care that she was staring at his now exposed metal arm. She wasn't a threat but she was darn annoying. Buck's arm was only a slight distraction from Jessica's eyeing of Aaron.

"Who's that?" Jessica asked curiously as she looked over to Milly.

"That's my Brother Aaron." Milly introduced her brother with a lackluster attitude which caught Aaron's attention.

"I know!" Jessica stated happily as she got up from the couch and walked over to Aaron and looped her arm in his. "Why don't you give the tickets for Stark's party too us?"

"What?" Milly asked shocked and now partially annoyed. It was one thing for Jessica to try and push Milly into letting her go with, but it was a whole new level of rude to try completely pushing Milly out of the picture.

"Agreed, What?" Aaron asked confused as he looked between Jessica and Milly. "When did you get Invited to a party with stark?"

"Come on Mila do you even want to go?" Jessica asked curiously which just annoyed Milly further.

"Of course she wants to go." Aaron replied for Milly unhooking his arm from Jessica's. "That's pretty rude of you to assume she'd not want to go." Aaron accused, feeling less inclined to worry about Jessica's feelings. "And If she was going I'm sure she bring me rather then you."

"Since she's obviously going stag she'd want to bring another lady with her." Jessica replied presumptuously.

"Are you insinuating that my sister couldn't get a date even if she wanted to?" Aaron asked now pissed off on the behalf of Milly, causing Jessica to realize that her chances of going were highly in danger. Jessica laugh nervously as she looked around avoiding eye contact at all cost.

" What? No, I never" Jessica stumbled which amused Bucky and Milly greatly.

"Go Aaron go!" Milly mentally cheered. Sure there were times that she didn't get along with her brother, but it was times like this that Milly really appreciated that he lived with her.

"You know, I think it's time you started heading home it's pretty late." Aaron stated as he walked to the door and opened it for Jessica who walked out like a scolded and rejected puppy.

"Thank Aaron," Milly said as soon as she was sure that the door was securely shut. She then got up bringing the two cups of overpriced watered down coffee to the sink so she could dump them out.

"So you'll bring me instead of her right?" Aaron asked hopefully causing Milly to look to Aaron from the sink unamused. Aaron simply raised his hands to sign surrender before walking back to his room with a laugh. After throwing the card board cups into the recycling Milly plopped back down on the couch, her mind busily thinking over the situation.

"I don't think I'm going to go." Milly said aloud to herself as she allowed her head to fall back against the couch so she could look at the ceiling. "Maybe I should just give the tickets to Aaron and Jessica." Milly thought realizing that would solve almost all her Christmas problems. She didn't have a gift for Aaron yet. he was always so hard to shop for and giving him a night at a party that was hosted by his idol would be the best present he could ever hope for.

"Why not?" Bucky asked curiously, He had seen a different side of the predicament that showed that Milly actually did want to go but just didn't want to hurt Jessica. Milly would sit at the table at night staring at the tickets and invitation for a while before scribbling on a note pad trying to figure out how to go without having to be Jessica's clinging post. She had been so distracted with her writing that she didn't even notice Bucky reading the notes over her shoulder.

"This is proving to be more holiday stress then the collective holiday stress from the rest of my life." Milly replied "Including birthdays, visiting family, and 4th of July traffic." Milly added causing Bucky to chuckle as he put down his book.

"I could just go with you so you avoid the problem all together." Bucky offered with a smirk.

"Not you too." Milly groaned causing Bucky to laugh.

"That's not what I meant."Bucky stated amused by Milly very minor predicament. "If you give the ticket to neither of them then they can both go and mop in a pity party together." Bucky added causing Milly to giggle at the idea of the two growing mushrooms in a little dark corner as the lamented about not going to the party with her. It was a pretty amusing image.

"So you'll be my date then?" Milly asked coyly as she looked over at Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

"Date? Hey, I never said anything about that." Bucky defended.

"No take backs." Milly added with a laugh before getting up walking away.

"Great." Bucky thought allowing his shoulders to slump as he sighed.

2 more days had passed before Milly decided to let the joke go since it was now the night before the party. She did need to give Jessica and Aaron some time to get ready.

"Hey Bucky," Milly stated from kitchen catching Bucky's attention. "Thanks for offering to go with me tomorrow but I decided to just give the tickets to Aaron and Jessica as a Christmas present." Milly explained which caused Bucky to visibly relax in his chair. "Maybe now Jessica will leave me alone." Milly thought hopefully.

"Thank heavens, I don't even own a suit." Bucky confessed as he moved so he could rest his elbows on his knees causing Milly to chuckle before making her own confession.

"And Jessica's right the nicest dress in my closet is my old prom dress from 10 years ago and there is no way I'd humiliate myself by going in that." Milly replied with a smile as she went to retrieve the tickets from their place in the junk draw.

"You still have it?" Bucky asked amused, from what he's learned about the outside world that was kind of unusual.

"My parents spent a good $200 on it of course I kept it." Milly replied with a laugh as she exited the kitchen and walked over to Aaron's closed bed room door sliding the ticket under the door.

"Be-bo be-bo. Delivery." Milly called to get Aaron's attention like she would when she was a kid. Milly heard tired footsteps walk over to the door as she got out of the way. Silence ensued as Aaron picked up the ticket before hurried excited footsteps could be heard. Aaron ran around his room getting dressed into his day clothes once more before bursting out of the room with a huge smile.

"Love ya sis" He stated happily as hugging Milly then ran out the door of the apartment as he put on his winter coat.

"Merry Christmas!" Milly called after him with a giggle before closing the door.

"I'm pretty sure that's the fastest I've ever seen him move and I've stormed a building with him." Bucky joked causing Milly to roll her eyes amused.

"Hey now, I hope I'm a little more important to him then a flimsy piece of fancy paper." Milly joked back.

"Only by a little." Bucky continued the joke before going back to his reading as Milly called Jessica who was at her door but a short 20 minutes later to retrieve her ticket.

The next day came and went and soon enough it was Christmas Eve and Aaron walked out of his room dress in his crisp new black suit and grey vest as nervous as could be as he fumbled with his thin black tie.

"How do I look?" Aaron asked Milly who walked over to him once she noticed his crooked and loose tie.

"Very nice, and remember Cinderella, be back by midnight." Milly joked after straightening out his tie and patting it down so it was flat.

"Got it I'll see you at 5 in the morning." Aaron replied before dawning his winter coat and heading out for the evening.

Several hours after Aaron left Milly's phone went off showing a number she didn't know though she was curious enough to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" Milly answered showing her curiosity in her tone.

"Excuse me ma'am but what do you think you're doing not going to my party?" Tony asked only half serious as usual.

"How did you get my cell number?" Milly asked amused.

"I'm kinda a genus billionaire playboy philanthropist. I do know how to use google." Tony replied smuggly. "And quite frankly I do believe I asked you a question first." He added causing Milly to chuckle.

"Well I'm currently at home enjoying my PJ's and a cup of wine while going over patient records and listening to the radio. what are you up to?" Milly asked now wildly amused.

"Oh not much just avoiding my own party. I had your tickets assigned to my table and instead of you and Mr. Roboto like I was expecting I got miss contrary and a cheap suit." Tony lightly whined.

"Hey now be nice, that cheap suit is my brother." Milly replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, and Miss Annabelle is his date then?" Tony asked surprised.

"Annabelle? is that what she told you her name was? Her name is Jessica." Milly explained as she shook her head smiling.

"Right, I don't like liars at my table. Having her moved now, Jarvis can you do that for me?" Tony requested though he was still on the phone with Milly.

"Yes sir," Milly heard Jarvis reply.

"I'll forgive you this time but next time if I invite you, you show up got it?" Tony stated like a parent laying ground rules.

"Yes Tony." Milly replied rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Good girl. Iron Man out." And with that the call ended leaving Milly to go back to her paperwork.

"Who was that?" Bucky asked curiously a few minutes later as he walked past the couch towards the kitchen while drying off his hair from a nice warm shower happily enjoying walking around in his comfier night time clothes.

"Mr. Tony Stark himself letting me know he knew I wasn't at the party." Milly explained causing Bucky to chuckled as he pulled out a glass so he could pour himself a drink taking Aaron's carton of eggnog rum out of the fridge.

"I see" He replied as he looked over the carton. "Is this stuff any good?" Bucky asked curiously causing Milly to look over and shrug.

"Never tried it. I don't like eggnog." Milly replied before going back to her paper work. Bucky poured a little in his cup so he could taste it. Bucky bobbled his head a bit as if to say it wasn't too bad before pour more into his glass then put the carton back.

"So was he mad?" Bucky asked curiously as he walked out of the kitchen with a half glass of Aaron's eggnog rum.

"Only a little." Milly replied with a chuckle.

"Are you mad?" Bucky asked curiously taking swig of his drink before putting down next to his chair then looking for his latest book.

"Me? Nah I dodged a bullet." Milly replied as she looked over to Bucky, ignoring her paperwork once more. "I get to enjoy a nice relaxing evening at home rather than worrying about if I'm going step on some old famous persons foot while dancing." Milly explained as the radio DJ explained the history of the next Christmas song they were going to play in the background.

"Yeah I'd bet they'd be fat and smelly too." Bucky stated jokingly causing Milly to fake gasp before playing along.

"With a gross mustache" Milly added smiling.

"And bald" Bucky continued causing Milly's face to sour in jest as she tried imagining the fake rich man they invented. "If anything they'd step on your feet." Bucky added causing Milly to laugh. The radio started playing the music giving Bucky and idea that caused him to abandoned his book and seat so he could walk over to Milly. "Excuse me miss you look so lovely to night I couldn't help but wonder if I could ask for a dance." Bucky said with a playful twinkle in his eye as he bowed lightly and offered Milly his hand. Milly laughed yet again, amused by the game they were playing as she moved the records that she was reviewing from her lap so she could accept Bucky's hand and get up. The two dance to the slow song with a small skip in their step laughing every once in a while as they'd mockingly step on the other's foot. This went on for a few song in a row and per usual as the song slowed to a stop Bucky gave Milly a little twirl before dipping her only this time as the next song started he found that they were staring at each other neither moving to start dancing again rather he found their faces slowing getting closer and closer as their eyes drifted shut. Neither witnessing that they had indeed kissed, the only clue they had was the warm on their lips before the parted and opened their eyes again while moving so they could be upright and slowly, confusedly start dancing again this time not playing around by stepping on each other's feet. they stared at each other wordlessly, blushing as they tried to figure out what was going on. As this song ended and the commercials started the two stopped dancing this time Bucky didn't twirl or dip Milly instead he looked at her allowing his hand to move so it was holding her face as his metal arm stayed around her waist.

"Bucky" Milly said quietly before he gently kiss her again. After a few moments of hesitation Milly wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck accepting the second kiss which distracted both of them from noticing that the door to the apartment had opened.

"Oi, hands off my sister." Aaron called with an smirk as he closed the door causing the two to part embarrassed.

* * *

Mwahahaha the feels are strong with this one. Yeah I know wrong franchise. Still, the feels. Curious to see what will happen next? We're not even half way through the story yet. Time to add a little drama. And with that, Amsharp signing out.


	6. Chap 6: Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

Yeah, to be fair I'm about to do a bit of a comic book sin here. I'm going to be using to different plots and characters from the actual comic books but out of order. May Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and Joe Simon forgive my soul. I've included a sin count at the bottom as my repentance.

**Fair Warning:** This chapter is not a puppies and rainbows chapter of happy feel goodness. beyond this point there is going to be descriptions of Pain, destruction, death and depression. This is your last stop on the happy train until this and the next chapter are over. after that we'll go back to happy feel good time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not my own.

Song suggestions: Troublemaker by Olly Murs Feat. Flo Rida

* * *

Christmas came and went, so did all of January, Febuary and part of March. The world seemed so peaceful during this three months so much so that if you had Told Milly that her world was about to fall apart she never would have believed you. She and Bucky had become very close during the 9 months that he had lived with her and that showed no sign of slowing as they're relationship continued to form and mature.

Milly and Bucky enjoyed taking strolls through the streets with Walt and Disney when every they both had a day off. However this walk around the block was to be their last.

"Winter soldier." Call a thick accented masculine voice causing Bucky to turn and look to find a man with thick brown hair that was starting to gray and an equally thick beard, dressed in a nice suit in a wheel chair. "Walk with me?" the man requested, lightly flashing a Hydra pin on his lapel which caught Bucky's attention.

"Why don't go on ahead, I'll catch up." Bucky said to Milly before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, handing her Disney's leash then walked over to the crippled man.

"Okay then." Milly thought a little worried though she did what she was told.

"What a sweet girl." the man stated smoothly as he and Bucky walked in the opposite direction of Milly.

"Is there a reason that you needed to speak to me?" Bucky asked coldly, He was not fond of the idea that Hydra had found him again.

"Relax, all in good time." The man replied allowing Bucky to place the man's accent as Austrian as they rounded a corner. "I was hoping to speak to you in a more private setting." the man added which was understandable, plans that would require his help where not plans to be discussed in the open. The two made their way to an empty alley where once safely hidden in it shadows the man stood up showing that he was actually almost a foot taller than Bucky.

"Now then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Faustus." stated in a pleasant enough tone as he offered his hand to Bucky which Bucky eyed warily and decided against touching even with a 10 foot pole. Dr. Faustus chuckled at Bucky's expected cautiousness towards him. "You're services are required again. The higher ups have been very worried about your prolonged absence." he stated as he turned back towards his wheel chair "Come there is still time to repair the damage."

"No way. I'm not going anywhere with you." Bucky started to reply not even remotely afraid of the frail man only to have the man whip around stabbing in the neck with a needle that was laced with a strong cerium causing Bucky's vision to grow blurry. Within a matter of second Bucky collapsed to the ground and a car pulled into the alley.

"You see, I believe you will be." The Man chuckled as he bent over and plucked the thin needle from Bucky's neck and flicking it onto the alley floor before going back to his wheelchair and tiredly collapsing into its seat with an 'ooph'. Two men exited the car picking up Bucky and putting him into the back of the car as a third walked over and wheeled the tired doctor to the car.

At this point it had been a few hours after Bucky sent Milly off on her own and she was now pacing around the apartment wondering why he hadn't return yet.

"Milly calm down." Aaron stated with an amused chuckle as he watched Milly worry. "Bucky is a big boy he can handle himself." Aaron added before walking over to Bucky's seat and plopping down in it with a book. "No wonder we bought this, it's darn comfy. Why have I never sat here before? the lighting is perfect." Aaron added lightly as he opened his book causing Milly to roll her eyes with a small smile.

"Maybe it's because Bucky always beat you too it?" Milly replied crossing her arms before walking to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. "Maybe Aarons right, I'm over thinking this. He probably just got a last minute job in Siberia or something." Milly thought trying to relax. Those hours slowly drifted to days without any sort of contact from Bucky causing that feeling of worry to begin to nip at the back of Milly's mind again. Little did Milly know her worrying was actually well justified. A few thousand miles away in an abandon warehouse Bucky had been strapped down to a table which allowed Dr. Faustus to work on his unwilling patient.

"Let's try this again Winter Soldier. What do you do in your free time?" Dr. Faustus asked with a tone of Genuine curiosity.

"I read." Bucky replied through clenched teeth. the Doctor tsked before nodding to his assistant who flipped a switch allowing electricity to flow through Bucky's body causing him to yell in pain until the flip was switched back, turning the electricity off. Bucky panted as sweat and blood covered his now worn and gross civilian clothing.

"Dont you worry, We'll have those nasty habits of yours removed in no time." The doctor sated with a genuine smile. " The correct answer is nothing. You see, you're suppose to report back to base for cryo-sleep after missions. you have no free time." Doctor Faustus explained as if he was a doctor who genuinely cared about his patients progress. "Now let's try once more."

Milly waited patiently as a few more days passed though she was getting pretty antsy.

"I think I should call Steve." Milly announced as she stood up from her seat on the couch.

"What? No don't bother him about this. I'm sure he's just on a super difficult job is all. High stress, super dangerous, no cell phones allowed kinda work." Aaron replied though he couldn't deny he was starting to worry a bit as well. "Even I get pulled into that sometime."

"Yeah but you don't tell me to go ahead while walking around town so you can talk to a old man in a wheel chair that knows about your underground activities then go missing for days on end." Milly retorted causing Aaron to shrug in defeat.

"Fine, call in the brute squad." Aaron replied before going back to watching the news. Milly walked back to her room before retrieving her cell phone from her pocket and calling Captain America.

"Milly, Hey. How have you been? It's been a while." Steve greeted in a such a happy tone Milly could tell he was smiling without even looking at him.

"Hey, yeah it has been too long. sorry about that. I'm good, just a little worried about Bucky is all." Milly said trying to match his chipper tone though she missed the mark by a little.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked instantly concerned about his childhood friend.

"Well he left to talk to some man in a wheel chair and hasn't come back to the apartment in over a week now." Milly explained briefly and after a good pause Steve cleared his throat.

"I see." Steve replied pausing to think over his next question. "Is this normal for him?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well, no not really. Usually if he's going to be gone for a while he lets us know." Milly replied doing her best to keep her sadness from seeping into her tone.

"That is a bit concerning, I'll talk to Stark about it. Give it another week. If he still not back call me." Steve suggested before continuing to speak and try to comfort Milly. "I'm sure it's nothing but thanks for letting me know. I'll see if Nick has heard about any recent assassinations as well."

"K, thanks Steve. You're the best." Milly said with a weak smile before saying goodbye and hanging up. "Where are you Bucky?" Milly whispered to herself before crawling into bed for the night.

During this waiting period the warehouse where Bucky was being kept was becoming quieter and quieter as they slowly made progress on 'reprogramming' Bucky back into the Winter Soldier.

"And once more to be safe. Who are you?" Doctor Faustus asked with a satisfied smile.

"I am the Winter Soldier" Bucky replied emptily.

"Excellent, Where are you from?" The quack asked tapping his pen against his clip board from happy excitement that he work had become fruitful.

"It doesnt matter." Bucky stated just as empty as before.

"Very good." Doctor Faustus exclaimed with happy enthusiasm. "What do you do in your spare time?" the doctor asked the question that had been hardest for Bucky so far.

"I have none. I only work." Bucky replied without hesitation though his mind wandered to happier memories.

"This is excellent progress. you should be ready for the field very soon." the doctor replied using his cane to helP him out of his seat so he could walk over to Bucky.

"You were doing so well. Worry not, these fleeting thoughts of freedom will be gone soon enough." He said as if he was doing Bucky some sort of Kindness. "In fact let's start working on it now." He added enthusiastically before heading back to his chair. "What is your first memory?" Doctor Faustus asked with genuinely curiosity.

"Dancing, a very long time ago." Bucky replied as he recalled the memory of his past that he had unearthed 6 months prior.

"Wrong." Doctor Faustus replied in a chipper tone before nodding to the assistant and as usually Bucky was hit with a strong voltage of electricity, starting the Q&A process again this time to remove his memories while Bucky howled in tired sleepless pain.

Milly waited another week like Steve told her too yet Bucky still didn't return. Milly stared at her cell phone before hesitantly pushing the dial button and putting the phone to her ear.

"Milly! good to hear from you. Is he back yet?" Steve asked hopefully which only caused Milly's heart to break further.

"No... He's still missing." Milly replied emptily causing Steve to sigh just as disappointed.

"Give me a minute I'll be right there." Steve stated before saying goodbye.

Together they spent their nights and weekends trying to find any sort of hint of what happened to Bucky. this went on for 3 and a half weeks before one night, Milly broke. the two were looking over data, Steve was in charge of paper documents while Milly was in charge of digital documents that might lead them to Bucky, but it was all useless. They had made absolutely no progress in finding Bucky and Milly finally realized this. Milly sighed before she closed her laptop and got up catching both Aaron and Steve's attention.

"What's wrong." Steve asked curiously. They had just started for the night so it couldn't have been that she was tired.

"He's not coming back." Milly stated as she walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What?" Steve asked confused as his heart sank a little from the truth of Milly's words.

"He's not coming back. It's been over a month since he left."Milly repeated a little louder causing both of the men to look away from milly because of her bluntness. "If he was attacked he's dead by now if he didn't get aid. If he left on his own then he's likely not coming back."

Steve sighed, She was right if they had started looking sooner maybe they could have found him but the longer and longer the spent looking for him the colder the trail got. Bucky was gone and he was yet again the only one left, a man stuck in time.

"What is your earliest memory?" Doctor Faustus asked the winter soldier who was now cleaned up, wearing fresh new gear that looked just like his old gear. He was standing in front of Dr. Faustus without restraints forcing him to be there.

"I have none." The winter soldier replied honestly. The quack had managed to force Bucky to repress his memories thought his intense shock therapy.

"Do you have any friends or family?" The doctor asked with a curious tone that dared The winter soldier to answer incorrectly.

"There is no one." The winter soldier answered emptily.

"do you have any hobbies?" the doctor asked though at this point the rest of the answers were common knowledge for the winter soldier.

"No"

"Who are you?"

"I am the winter soldier."

"Are you ready to work Winter soldier?" Doctor Faustus asked the million dollar question.

"Yes commander" the winter soldier replied with a fiery determination shinning in his eyes.

"You're perfect again." Doctor Faustus said like an overly proud parent.

two weeks later the breaking news of a bomb attack in Philadelphia by the winter soldier would cause Milly progress in moving on to spiral to the ground and fall apart leaving her open, venerable and mostly just angry.

"Milly calm down," Steve said from the other side of the phone as he tried to console Milly "Just let me handle it, I'll bring him back."

"Like heck you're leaving me here! That fricking jerk wad just shows up out of nowhere to destroy historical buildings and kill people? Aw heck no! He owes me some answers." Milly exclaimed causing Steve to laugh this was possibly the most emotion that Milly had shown in weeks.

"I'll meet you at stark office then."

* * *

For those that are curious about how exactly I've sin with this chapter here is a list.

1) In the comic book the winter soldier merely detonates a bomb in Philly then leaves, he doesn't stick around and cause trouble(that i know of).

2) the philly bomb tiddly-bit happens before he is abducted by Dr. Faustus not after as a result of brainwashing.

3) Dr. Faustus does abduct Bucky under the red skulls order but fails at brainwashing him. Bucky is later rescued by the falcon because from what I understand Steve Rodgers was assassinated(?).

4) While Dr. Faustus Is evil it is not clearly stated that he's a member of Hydra in any source that I read many of which included complete lists of hydra members that were introduced through the many comic books.

5) No zapping or zappy head piece, yeah Doctor Faustus usually did a lot of talking to brainwash people. though i felt shock therapy fit in with his psychology background so I added it to make him seem a bit more evil and crazy. and since he wasn't the one working the machines i felt that it still fit.

And now you know, hopefully all this clarification will allow me to be forgiven.


	7. Chap 7: Shadows Danced on the Walls

battle time :D who's excited for some action and drama? ME! what? you're not? oh... well you might like the little cute bits that I threw in. That being said the fair warning from last chapter is still in effect and to be safe I'll post it again.

**Fair Warning:** This chapter is not a puppies and rainbows chapter of happy feel goodness. beyond this point there is going to be descriptions of Pain, destruction, death and depression. This is your last stop on the happy train until about half way through the chapter. Then we'll go back to happy feel good time. -insert hugs here-

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not my own.

Song suggestion: Stay With Me by Sam Smith

* * *

Milly mentally sighed as she sat at a familiar diner's table. She was on another date but per usual this one was boring. He was an accountant for some big firm and kept talking about the economy.

"Of course, I totally agree." Milly said with a fake smile before looking over to the small old Tv that was in the far corner of the diner.

"Bombing in Philadelphia: Winter Soldier Returns" the New's scrolling text announced causing Milly to drop her fork as her heart broke once more. He was back, but what was he doing attacking Philidelphia? Milly watched the Tv with more intent to find him stuck in a fire fight between the local military and more where on their wat to fight him. Yet he was easily taking down anyone that was within a 30 foot radius of him.

"I've got to go." Milly muttered before she hurried to stand up then opened her purse so she could pull out a 20 and cover her cost of the date plus tip.

"Hey wait!" the man called to the exiting Milly confused. Luckily for Milly it was a pretty casual date so she wasn't dolled up except for some make up. Milly whipped out her cellphone and dialed Steve's number.

"Hey Milly wha-"

"Steve turn on the news now, It's him, It's Bucky." Milly cut him off since it was pretty urgent, People where dying every second that they were still on the phone and not in Philadelphia.

"Dear heavens, No. He cant be. I thought that he changed?" Steve stated sadly after turning on the news.

"Yeah that makes two of us. We've got to do something. This is something you'd have to intervene with right? When I get my hand on him I'll teach him a good lesson on " Milly asked flurried with emotions as she rounded the block heading towards Steve's apartment.

"Milly calm down," Steve said cutting Milly off this time as he tried to console Milly "Just let me handle it, I'll bring him back."

"Like heck you're leaving me here! That fricking jerk wad just shows up out of nowhere to destroy historical buildings and kill people? Aw heck no! He owes me some answers." Milly exclaimed causing Steve to laugh this was possibly the most emotion that Milly had shown in weeks.

"I'll meet you at stark's office then." Steve said with a smirk before hanging up. He grabbed his shield and called the others as he ran out of his apartment and to his Motorcycle.

"Stark Office? got it." Milly stated as she changed her path to the ever distant building, running the whole way there. "Dang it Bucky you better still be in Philadelphia when I get there." Milly mentally prayed as she hurried past the reception desk and into the elevator using the key number that Stark taught her so that the elevator would shift then take her to the right room. With its usual 'bing' the door's reopened allowing her into the room full of avengers that where all watching the news.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's she doing here?" Asked Hawkeye looking at Milly skeptically since he'd never met her before.

"Never under estimate the power of an angry woman. You'll learn that someday." Tony joked before walking over to a table of small goodies that he had made for fun.

"I thought we already had one of those?" Hawkeye asked with a joking smirk earning him a punch in the shoulder from black widow.

"Play nice kids." Professor Banner joked as he chuckled at his comrades willingness to beat each other up as Tony walked back to Milly handing her a strange handle looking object with a button and dial on it.

"Electric telescoping baton. In case you need it." Tony explained with a wink. "Button turns it on knob makes it hurt more or less. flick it to extend the rod." He added giving her the 'for dummies' super speed crash course on the weapon before suiting up. "Meet you guys there" and with that he was off.

"Ok everyone to the plane. Falcon you know your mission." Captain America ordered then looked over to Falcon who nodded before heading out in the opposite direction. Milly boarded the plane as she was told to, taking her seat which allowed herself to look down at the weapon in her hands. If it came down to it, Could she use it? Would she be able to fight him if he couldn't be reasoned with? These kinds of questions plagued her mind until they made it to the drop point.

"Milly you need to stay safe. please go and hid somewhere." Steve pleaded "You can talk to him once we get him contained." Steve added which saddened Milly but she understood what had to be done. As the group made their way to the battle ground Milly hid behind a destroyed taxi cab. making sure to stay out of sight. Milly sat there quietly as she listened to the sound of gun fire, explosions and breaking buildings as the others fought. She could only sit there, close her eyes and silently pray that everyone would make it out of this ok. As if to mock her pleading Steve was hurdled into the building across from where Milly was hiding. Milly watched horrified as she saw The winter soldier walk past her so he could stand in front of Steve. though something was off, there was a small metal nub attached to the side of his head. Milly gasped as she watched the winter soldier aiming his loaded gun at his friend.

"No." Milly thought horrified using all of her courage to get up and extend her electric baton before turning on the power. "Forgive me." Milly mentally pleaded before running over as hitting the metal attachment on the Winter Soldier's head. He howled in pain as the electricity coursed through him before turning and glaring at Milly. "Please, don't do this." Milly begged to deaf ears before getting backhanded by the winter soldier so hard that she fell to the ground, hitting her head so hard that she blacked out.

The winter soldier scoffed as he looked down at the girl. How easily she feel from such a minor attack and aimed his pistol at her. If she was alive she was a liability that could attack him again later. He was about to pull the trigger when he was tackled to the ground causing him to miss fire and drop the gun as he hit the ground. the second after they hit the ground his assailant punched him swiftly in the face breaking his goggles. The winter soldier tucked in his legs the kicked his assailant off of him sending him flying back in a tumbled towards the girl who was still unconscious.

It was a man not much older than he was with well groomed dark brown hair that was now a mess as half of his face was slowly being covered in blood from hitting the ground so hard his arm bled profusely as well from being cut by some debris during his fall. The man struggled to get up with the girls electric baton in the hand of his bad arm as the winter soldier picked up his pistol. Acting quickly the man used his good arm to draw his side arm that was in his hidden quick draw holster aiming the pistol at the winter soldiers head as he panted.

"You, stay away from my sister." Aaron practically hissed, glaring at the winter soldier as the winter soldier slowly raised his pistol to point at Aaron's head. If he was going to go down then so was this Idiot.

"You call yourself a man?" Milly heard a familiar voice through the darkness. "How dare you associate yourself with such a word."Milly oppened her eyes to find Aaron standing in front of her, beaten and bruised, blood running down his right arm onto her Electric baton that he had picked up. "We trusted you! I trusted you!" Aaron yelled causing Milly to notice that Aaron and the winter soldier where both poised to shot and kill each other. Milly cries as she looks up at her battered brother.

"This is all my fault, I never should have let him stay with us." Milly thought guiltily, she should have listened to Aaron who even though she didn't listen, was defending her from being hurt further.

"That's enough son." said a soldier from behind the winter soldier who cocked his own side arm and pointed it at the back of Bucky's head. While the winter soldier was distracted by the man behind him Aaron took the opportunity to hit the winter soldier with the Electric baton hard enough that it caused the metal bit to short circuit before Bucky fell to the ground knocking the contraption off of his head.

"Boy I told you that's enough!" the soldier barked as Aaron kneeled down and picked up the devise that he was sure was behind the way Bucky had been acting.

"Sir, I acted under the assumption that man was under somebody else's control." Aaron explained before tossing the device to the soldier who nodded then ran off to tell his commanding officer. Once Milly was sure that the Soldier was gone she pushed herself to get up though it hurt her to do so. Milly struggled her way over to Bucky before putting his metal arm over her shoulder and trying to get up.

"Milly no! What are you doing? He could still be dangerous!" Aaron warned as he holstered his gun then grabbed Milly's shoulder. Milly just laughed as she finally was able to get up.

"I've got to take care of my stray right?" Milly asked as she slowly moved forward shocking Aaron a bit as he let go of Milly's shoulder.

"Right." Aaron agreed with a soft blood soaked smirk.

Light patting on Bucky's face woke him up the next morning. Slowly he opened his eye only to find two bright green eyes staring at him before a fluffy orange paw batted at his face again.

Meow.

"Where am I?" Bucky thought as he slowly started to collect himself as panic was starting to set in. Cautiously he looked around the room as he tried to get up causing the cat to jump off of him and on to the hard wood floor. It was a simple room with bright red walls and black modern furniture though the bedding and bed cover were pure white minus some fresh blood stains that were dried over some older smaller blood stains. Bucky winced as he slowly eased out of the bed putting his hand over his bandaged wounds that had recently been redressed. "Wait a second, where's my shirt? Where are my pants?" Bucky thought as he realized that he was now wearing large baggy night pants. The missing shirt didn't bother him, heck the bandages covered his entire torso and wrapped over his shoulder so he was well covered but being in different clothes made him feel uncomfortable. Putting the minor details of how he was change to the back of his mind the man worked on going over to the door.

Bucky hesitantly stared at the handle before he opened the door. Bucky slowly and cautiously walked down the hall only to find a man sitting at the dining room table sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Ah, the sleeping giant lives." The man joked, causing a female to roll her eyes as she walked out from the kitchen setting 3 plates of food on the table.

"Be nice Aaron it's been a rough day I'm sure." She chided before lightly bonking Aaron on the head causing Aaron to chuckle. "How are you feeling by the way?" the woman asked the mystery man with a gentle smile that made him feel warm inside.

"Fine." Bucky finally spoke thought he watched the woman cautiously eyeing the bandaged over her head and upper arm and especially eyeing the dark bruise that was forming around her eye and cheek. Maybe that was why she was talking to him, she hit her head.

"That's good. It's been a little while since I've had a patient without a tail and 4 paws. Let me know if you're feeling anything unusual and I'll do my best to patch it up." Milly explained with a laugh causing Bucky to look at her perplexed. Should he be concerned? "You can sit with us and eat if you're hungry, you'll need your energy if you're going to heal."

Bucky complied and sat in the open seat between Aaron and Milly. Something about this felt so familiar. It made him feel like he was...home. Did he have something like that? As he looked around different images of him and the two sitting with him moved around the apartment like shadows as he slowly regained his memories. Bucky looked over to Milly.

"Milly?" Bucky asked curiously as if he wasn't sure if what he was remembering was a dream or reality. Milly smiled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes?" Milly replied happily as Bucky stood up from his seat so he could walk over to her, holding her injured cheek in is metal hand.

"I did this to you... Didn't I?"Bucky asked guiltily as he stroked her cheek with his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Yes." Milly replied honestly, he never realized that one word could cut through his soul so easily. "But if you remember me then I'll forgive you." Milly added which made Bucky smile lightly as he became more and more sure that the images playing around his mind where memories. Including the memories of fighting in the war with his friend Steven Rodgers.

"I remember." He replied before give her a quick peck of the forehead. "Sorry I'm late." Bucky added feeling a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Welcome home." Milly whispered softly.

* * *

Is it bad that I cried writing this? Yes? Ok then I'm just going to go to my feels corner then.


End file.
